


death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit

by aisu10



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>musing on tyler joseph's daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit

when she settled, they said she looked like a miniature deer.

he says he wants to catch a deer with his bare hands someday,

but he figures that she is enough.

—-

the introduction is almost over. it’s time for them to go on stage and they’re a bundle of electric nerves and coursing veins. he puts on his mask. she reminds him to breathe.

—-

she doesn’t talk much.

it used to annoy him until he realized that her silent, tangible presence was the only thing standing between him and his demons,

and that when she did speak, her voice was louder than all the others.

—-

he walks the crowd as she watches from the stage. she feels a hundred hands on him, each groping in the darkness for a piece of him, and hopes they don’t take him too far away from her.

—-

the words she whispered to him late at night are now worn on a hundred thousand wristbands around the world,

and written above his autograph like a part of his name, a part of his identity.

_"stay alive."_


End file.
